The present invention is in the field of shipping containers in the nature of envelopes especially adapted for mailing and like uses, although the same is by no means restricted specifically thereto. More particularly, the invention is in the field of envelopes which may be readily sealed and are secured against dislodgement of the contents, yet may be readily opened by the recipient.